The Plan
by verdichick
Summary: Sick of the Malfoy has been treating her in the office, a plan emerges to show him exactly where he can put it.


THE PLAN:

I couldn't believe it, how dare he say that I am the ugliest women in the entire building. Ok maybe I am not tall and slender but I am not a pug face slut. It all started because he was not paying attention at work and the files that he was to give to me were wrong. So I slammed them on his desk, so of course he scolded me and turned into a full blown argument that led to my ugliness. Why oh why am I his secretary, I blame Harry. I will get you a job, don't worry. Just that you have to deal with a ferret with an ego the size of Mount Rushmore.

I have never stressed so much in my entire life; he is useless, spilling coffee on my clothing. Then proclaims that he made them better after the incident, saying the stains made it easier to avoid looking at the disgusting article if it could be called that. You see I have gone mad, I can now recite his insults; next I will be dying my hair blonde and confessing that snakes are the coolest things alive.

It has been five months and twelve days since my first day and I have not had a day without him being cruel and snarky, I am going to show him that I can look beautiful if I wanted too. This will take careful planning, the ministry ball is coming up in a week and that is where I am going to show him. Plus open bar might help my confidence.

Day one: Today is the first day of careful planning, Ginny is on board and she says that to make him think that I am not ugly I must be mysterious. So today I will be mysterious, which is hard when you have no idea what to do. I was going to get a new coffee and not tell him, but that sounded more retarded then mysterious. My plan went into action however when he had asked about the ball.

"Granger, Are you actually going to attend the ball this week?" he drawled as though the thought of be attending was the most repulsive idea to him. I replied mysteriously batting my eyelashes, "I guess you will have to find out if you attend yourself." I quickly left his office after that without even a glance back at him, but I felt his stare on me like I had three heads, but I had successfully completed part one. He seemed to look at me differently after our discussion, no rude comments well none that weren't the norm for Mr Draco Malfoy.

For step two on day two, the Tuesday, I had to get council for Ginny. "Come on Herms, it really isn't that hard okay, your ass is fantastic." I groaned after that comment, Ginny said I had to "drop" something and flaunt my ass, like it was natural to bend over in front of that man. Like it didn't seem crazy in a sense to try and get him to look at my ass. My usual office attire was useless Ginny had said, "It just doesn't show off it enough." She had gone upstairs and retrieved a modest skirt but when you bended over showed that yes you had a butt back there. It was something that I would wear so he wouldn't let onto the plan.

Day two: Trying to find some excuse to go in his office was hard as though he was avoiding me like the plague, so I got Ginny to get Blaise to call him and I might have disconnected his office phone. I was going to bend over and fix the cord. Good plan, yes it was until, he tried to help me. So there I was, trying to fix the cord and put it back in and I was showing off my butt, in a real lady like fashion. When I heard hushed tones and there he was pulling me by my waist and had pushed me against the wall next to where I was. It seemed like minutes but was probably seconds. "Granger, honestly do I have to do everything around here," he smirked and plugged the cord in like it was normal that he had pressed me up against the wall. Like I was hopeless and he had to get me away to get his phone to work. So plan two was unsuccessful, he didn't even notice my butt more my lack of plugging things in.

Day three: The low cut shirt, I am going to kill Ginny, how could this even be a shirt, well it was my style, frumpy but it still had a low neckline. All I had to do was place some papers on his desk and bend over and show him what they were all about and they should be in his view right. Well as usual it all went wrong, he didn't even look up from his papers, and he just waved me away while he broke a pencil that was in his hand. Man it must have been painful for him to see him; he must really think that I am ugly. I don't have tiny boobs, he could have least like looked. Maybe he is gay, yeah the Slytherin sex god is secretly gay, and that's as likely as Voldermort still being alive.

Day four: Ignorance, Ginny said that them not being heard, really annoys men or boys and then she giggled. So I went into work that day and was so concentrated that I didn't even hear him buzz me eleven times or call my name five times from him office. That's when he came out of his office, which he never does. He told me why would he have to leave when he has me to do all the dirty work outside the office. That includes getting his dry cleaning because it is beneath him to do that trivial task. He knocked on my desk and I pretended not to notice and kept stapling reports. Then the phone rang, I knew it would, Ginny had planned it this way. I answered and it would have been a good five minutes of pretending that Ginny wanted to talk to Malfoy and that her name was William Grand. Then he snatched the phone and slammed it into the holder, "Granger this is a working environment, my associates aren't some Weaslebee you can tear into and get them to date you. The only reason that guy would even flirt with you is because he can't see you over the phone and probably thinks that you have some sort of beauty." I had enough and stood up and yelled, "You are impossible; you know that, I can't do it anymore, I can't sit outside your office and be treated like I am nothing. I know I am not beautiful but why do you rub it in my face. Yes, I don't have a boyfriend or any companionship. EVERYONE has someone but me, and you just can't belittle me like that. I am an human being, not just some dirt under your shoes. I stood up and left feeling silly for my outburst.

Day five: Friday at last, but it was the most silent day that I worked there, not a word from Malfoy. I guess my outburst yesterday had effective him or he was too scared to talk to me, the ball was Sunday day and I still didn't know if I should complete my plan. I needed my job, otherwise I would have quit. If I had wanted to be an auror I would have been but missing graduating from Hogwarts had made it hard to find employment even if you had taken down the most evil wizard in history. I needed to work, I had moved into a flat all by myself and trust me just made ends meet some weeks.

He buzzed me to his office, and like a good secretary I went choosing to just act professional and not a complete psychopath I was yesterday. "Granger, I am sorry that I hurt your feelings lately, you may leave." With that said he left the room and didn't return as though he was embarrassed to even say sorry to a lowly muggleborn like me.

Saturday was spent with Ginny, shopping for the perfect dress, getting my nails done and just chatting. Ginny had proclaimed that I liked him, and I just ignored her. I loathed him and he loathed me. Ginny was dating his best friend Blaise and tried to tell me that he talked of me often. I always retorted, trust me it isn't in a pleasant way. The only time he has ever talked nicely to me was when he was forced to by his mother. She had visited him in the office and forced him to have lunch with her, she also informed him to introduce me to her. It was rather hilarious, Malfoy being forced to talk me as though I was an equal. When he returned, he then sent me on a massive journey to fetch random things that I think he didn't use as punishment for laughing at him. I mean really who needs candles from a little shop in a remote wizarding town.

Saturday night was filled with Ginny and I staying up and watching movies and putting all sorts of potions and crèmes in my hair to make it perfect and when I woke up the next morning it was perfect. It had been made into soft curls and it actually stayed that way. Ginny had told me to leave my hair down and clip it back with a clip that she made that matched my dress. From there we spent the next two hours doing my make-up and hers and finding the best accessories to wear with the dresses we had bought.

Blaise had escorted Ginny and I as a favour to Ginny, he had picked us up from my flat as Ginny and him shared a flat together and Ginny wanted it to be a surprise. Blaise nearly fell over when he saw me, Ginny would have been jealous if she knew that Blaise love her so much. He took both our arms and apparated straight to the ball room. It was beautiful; in the sunlight all the glass windows were illuminated and created many colours all over the ball room. That's when I saw him, Malfoy standing by the table we were assigned to. It went my divisions and if you had a partner then you choose who to sit with either their division if they worked at the ministry or yours. I confidently strolled over to our table and started to talk to Maria a girl that sat near me on our floor. She and I would occasionally get lunch and she couldn't believe that it was me. We were rudely interrupted when there was a tap to my shoulder.

"Excuse me miss but this seat reserved for Hermione Granger and dinner is about to commence." I quickly turned my head and told Malfoy straight there and then that I was Hermione Granger and that you should mind your own business and not be so rude to interrupt people when they are talking. He looked at me and then quickly closed his mouth and sat down next to me.

The ball was good except all the speeches that we had to endure. It was during those speeches in which I felt a hand on my leg and noticed that it was Malfoy's hand. I think he might have accidentally done it so I took his hand and moved it and as I was about to release it, he gripped my hand. I looked at him and shock, not realising that the speeches had ended and people were dancing. He whisked me onto the dance floor and started to dance. "Malfoy, what are you doing?"

"Why I am dancing with you." "Yes I know that but why are you?

"I think you know why, you have been planning this all along, it must have been since you have gotten your job that you have been teasing and toying with me. Spilling coffee on your white shirt to make it see through. Flaunting your assets in the office that made me want to just take you right there on my desk. My you have been a naughty little girl, and this dress, I just couldn't control myself. I am going to have you Granger, if it's the last thing I do."

I don't remember how long we danced for but I remember him taking me outside and pushing me up against a tree and kissing me with so much passion that as soon as I responded he groaned. He then picked me up and apparated to his bedroom. As each layer of clothing came off, he kissed each part of me. I had never felt so alive. He whispered into me ear, "Granger, the truth is I have loved you since the second day of you working for me and I have dreamed about this moment since third year when you punched me"

And then he entered me and I felt like I was born again, that was the first time we had sex and we had another three rounds that night before he cuddled me and we fell asleep in each other's arms and never was with anyone else.

FIVE YEARS LATER

Draco and I married three years ago and are now proud parents of a little boy called, Gabe Draco Malfoy. He is one year old today and all the gang is coming over to celebrate with us. Ginny and Blaise and their twin girls Lucy and Lianna, as well as Ron and his wife Corina who is expecting their first child in about 4 months were coming. They were not the only ones Harry and Luna had married four years ago and had two children, James and Sirius. Who at time were more trouble than Fred and George in their youth. Even though they are 16 months apart they were thick as thieves. Luna was pregnant and due in about 7 months and they are hoping for a little girl to add to their two boys. Pansy hadn't married yet as she was a model for a muggle magazine and was too busy to be getting married and having children.

Gabe's first birthday was brilliant and as Draco and I cuddled that night, he whispered to me, "I blame that shirt you wore before the ministry ball for this; I practically saw your entire boobs in that shirt. I snapped a pencil trying not to take you there but I am going to teach you a lesson for that right now Mrs. Malfoy."


End file.
